The present invention relates generally to decorative covers for flower pots and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a decorative cover formed from a sheet of material wherein a portion of the sheet of material is held above the upper end of a flower pot to assist in holding the sheet of material formed about the flower pot to provide the decorative cover.